Angel Speaker
by Fallen-Wolf22
Summary: I really suck at summary's but here goes nothing. Kara a 18 year-old girl who's been able to see and speak with the dead and sometimes angle's when she sees them. Follow along with her adventure of finding the truth of who she is and what she is!
1. Chapter 1

~~Chapter 1~

Kara a 18 year old girl glanced around she hadn't liked high school very much. She turned to her right and looked at the Male Angel, "Hello, dear friend what's your name?"

The Angel smiled, "It's Kevin." He disappeared.

"Miss. Winter did you hear me, Miss. Winter?"

Kara blinked a few times and flinched, she turned to look at Mr. Vander her senior high school math teacher, "No I didn't Mr. Vander." A few kids nickered.

"She's a freak." Whispered one of the students.

Kara sinked down in her chair when, she had heard the comment.

"Know who can give me the answer for 300x4.07%1,000?" Mr. Vander asked.

The bell rung, Kara smiled. "Class dismissed, we will pick up from today tomorrow!" Mr. Vander called, Kara packed up her math books and put them in her bag, Mr. Vander sat down behind his desk, "Miss. Winter, I would like to speak to you."

Kara sighed and nodded, she walked over to him, "Yes Mr. Vander?" He looked at her, "Kara who were you talking to?"

"No one Mr. Vander, may I go now?" Kara asked nervously as she looked at him.

"Yes Kara you may." Mr. Vander said and nodded.

"Thank you." Kara said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the class room and sighed softly, but she was thankful it was lunch time. She headed for her locker which was right across from Mr. Vanders classroom. She opened her locker and glanced around nervously. "Isn't high school a real pain?'

Kara jumped at the new voice that had appeared and nodded. "You don't speak do you?" Asked the male voice.

"I do speak, but I don't like to all the time." Kara said as she glanced at the male angel. He chuckled softly, as he nodded. kara stuffed her books into her book bag and slammed her locker close, she headed towards the office, "What's your name Angel."

"Its Michael. What's your name young Lady?" Michael asked as he followed after her.

"Nice name. The name's Kara." Kara said.

"Pretty name." Michael said and smiled at her.

Kara rolled her eyes and pushed the front offices door's open, that lead out to the parking lot, she walked to her truck, it might have been old but got her anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara drove her truck to her house, she sighed softly as she drove. Her parents where the richest couple in town, her phone went off, she sighed and pulled to the side of the road and picked her phone up and looked at the caller ID, her mother was calling, she answered it, "Hi mom."

"Kara what's wrong, I just got a call from Mr. Vander." Her mother said.

"I'm fine mom, just don't want to finish school." Kara said.

"Kara dear, why did they come again?" Asked her mother.

"Yes mother, they did come." Kara said.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home." Her mother said.

"Okay, bye mom." Kara said.

"Bye dear." Her mother said as she hung up.

Kara hung up and put her phone back into her pocket and signalled as she pulled back up onto the road, she drove out of town. Kara drove down the empty road outside of the town, it was mostly farmland and trees, she caught sight of the house, it was large and spacy. She pulled into the driveway and turned her truck off, she turned off the engine and pulled the straps of her book bag over her right shoulder and opened her door and hopped out of her truck. She looked around and sighed, she could see most of the angels the wandered the spirit plain, but she chose to ignore them. She closed the driver door and locked her truck and walked to the front door, and opened it, she walked in and closed the door, "Kara that you?"

"Yes mom it is." Kara called out as she set her book bag down next to the door, she walked into the living room and sighed, she had a raging headache which was very unusual for her, but didn't bother with it. She sat down on the couch, as her mother walked down the stairs and walked into the living room and over to her, "Kara would you like to have a private tutor or do online schooling?"

"Mom, I don't know. I will have to think on it." Kara said and leaned back against the couch.

"Kara, please make a decision whether to be home schooled or online school?" Her mother asked. The phone rang, her mother went to answer it. Kara's headache increased in pain.


End file.
